Genesis
Genesis (ジェネシス Jeneshisu) is a clan from the nation of United Sanctuary which first appeared in Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights. This clan's theme is increasing the soul in order to use Soul Blast abilities. The CEO in charge of this clan/conglomerate is Yggdrasil, a former resident of Neo Nectar and first mentioned in the lore of Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine. This clan is used by Misaki Tokura in Season 3 and Season 4. Sets containing Genesis cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (30 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (8 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (16 cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster: Waltz of the Goddess (35 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 13: Successor of the Sacred Regalia (17 cards) Races Shared Races *Angel *Battleroid *Elf *Ghost *High Beast *Human *Noble *Warbeast Sub-clans *Regalia List of Genesis cards Grade 0 *Aiming for the Stars, Artemis (Noble) *Bandit Danny (Draw) (Ghost) *Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical) (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Tamayorihime (Noble) *Cluster Hamster (High Beast) *Cyber Tiger (Critical) (High Beast) *Fancy Monkey (Draw) (High Beast) *Lemon Witch, Limonccino (Critical) (Human) *Patrol Guardian (Stand) (Battleroid) *Reflector Angel (Angel) *Regalia of Benevolence, Eir (Heal) (Noble) *Regalia of Far Vision, Clear Angel (Critical) (Angel) *Regalia of Prayer, Pray Angel (Angel) *Regalia of Stirrup, Akris (Stand) (High Beast) *Spark Cockerel (Stand) (High Beast) *Spectral Sheep (High Beast) *Vivid Rabbit (Warbeast) *Witch of Big Pots, Laurier (Heal) (Human) *Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon (Human) Grade 1 *Apple Witch, Cider (Human) *Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Tatsutahime (Noble) *Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis (Noble) *Existence Angel (Angel) *Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada (Noble) *Goddess of the Shield, Aegis (Noble) *Goddess of Union, Juno (Noble) *Myth Guard, Achernar (Battleroid) *Myth Guard, Sirius (Battleroid) *Orange Witch, Valencia (Human) *Ordain Owl (High Beast) *Pineapple Law (Ghost) *Regalia of Cold, Svalin (Noble) *Regalia of Oath, Shiny Angel (Angel) *Regalia of Purify, Pure Angel (Angel) *Snipe Snake (High Beast) *Witch of Cats, Cumin (Human) *Witch of Frogs, Melissa (Human) Grade 2 *Battle Maiden, Kayanarumi (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Izunahime (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Sahohime (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Shitateruhime (Noble) *Broom Witch, Callaway (Human) *Clever Jake (Ghost) *Goddess of Trees, Jupiter (Noble) *Grape Witch, Grappa (Human) *Hazard Bob (Ghost) *Myth Guard, Denebola (Battleroid) *Myth Guard, Orion (Battleroid) *Regalia of Abundance, Freya (Noble) *Regalia of Destiny, Norn (Noble) *Regalia of Midday, Hemera *Twilight Hunter, Artemis (Noble) *Witch of Owls, Paprika (Human) *Witch of Ravens, Chamomile (Human) Grade 3 *Angelic Wiseman (Angel) *Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Mizuha (Noble) *Crimson Witch, Radish (Elf) *Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime (Noble) *Goddess of Four Seasons, Persephone (Noble) *Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna (Noble) *Goddess of Laws, Justitia (Noble) *Myth Guard, Antares (Battleroid) *Myth Guard, Fomalhaut (Battleroid) *Myth Guard, La Superba (Battleroid) *Omniscience Regalia, Minerva (Noble) *Oracle Queen, Himiko (Noble) *Regalia of Abundance, Freya (Noble) *Regalia of Cosmos, CEO Yggdrasil (Noble) *Regalia of Midnight, Nyx (Noble) *Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica (Human) *Scheduler Angel (Angel) *Sunlight Goddess, Yatagarasu (Noble) *Wisdom Keeper, Metis (Noble) *Witch of Wolves, Saffron (Human) Trivia *The name of Omniscience Regalia, Minerva's original Regalia is Glory Genesis, which reflect to the clan's name. *The conglomerate named itself Genesis because of their ideal of "forging a new era". Category:Genesis